In Just One Day
by Izumi-Yuuki
Summary: Okamoto Himari, a young girl who had been living alone, was back to Kunugigaoka Junior High. She met her long time neighbour, Akabane Karma. There, in just one day, their relationship changed. The girl who was always alone, is not alone anymore. Because she now have him, in just one day.
The red haired girl stood in front of the door as her parents waved at her. "We'll be gone for a trip with the Akabane okay? Now be a good girl," her father, Okamoto Shuuka said. Then, they left with the Akabane who also left their son, Karma alone.

'My time alone... how long?' the girl thought.

~Two years later, Kunugigaoka Junior High School E Class~

'So... this is Class E. The assassination classroom,' Himari thought. The teen slid the door open and saw a tall yellow octopus. Just then, the students turned to face her.

"Ah~ you're Okamoto Himari the new student~" the octopus said.

"So, this is the infamous Koro-sensei? You seemed tall... well; it's a pleasure to meet you. Feel free to call me by my first name," she said as a smirk appeared and raised her right hand for a hand shake. As Koro-sensei took her hand, Nagisa would think nothing happened, but one of his tentacles got removed.

"I couldn't believe you would fall into a simple trick, Sensei," she muttered with an evil smirk. Her hazel eyes turned into golden ones which made the students shivered. Then, her eyes went back to normal.

"She's like the female Karma... yet how can she remove one of his tentacles so fast?!" a boy said.

"Good assassinating skills, Himari-san. Now your seat is next to Akabane Karma," he said as he pointed the seat next to the red haired boy with his tentacle. She then walked to her desk with a smirk.

"Hey, Himari ~" the red haired boy greeted with a smirk.

"Hey, Karma," the brown greeted back.

~Lunch Break~

'RINGGGGGG' the bell rang. Koro-sensei stand by the window and said, "Now my students, I have to attend Dato' Lee Chong Wei's badminton battle with Lin Dan! Bye bye~~" and he left in a blink of an eye.

Himari took out her bento and began eating it. Her right side boy is out in the forest, wandering.

 _Karma-kun... we have met since first grade. We were in the same class as Nagisa's, as the three of us were best friends. But then... Karma started avoiding Nagisa and I now have no one to be with. Ah... his parents are out on a trip with my parents. "Akabane", their family name, like his. I have met him since childhood... the students always called me "Female Akabane" eyh..._

"Himari-chan," a familiar voice called. Himari looked up and found Nagisa standing by her desk with a smile.

"It's been a while, Nagisa," she greeted.

~After School~

Himari swung her bag above her shoulders as she walked off back home. On the way, she found someone walking behind her which now she knew that he was actually her neighbour, Akabane Karma. "Didn't expect you to live near my house, Karma-kun," she said.

"Well, yeah. You know our parents leave us alone in each other's house. Without tuition or tutoring so we just tutor each other heh," he said, arms at the back of his head, with his chin up.

"Ah... I'm hungry now but I forgot to buy the ingredients..." she muttered sadly with her hungry stomach.

Karma looked at her for a second and smirked. "Why not I cook for you then?" he asked which made Himari widened her eyes.

"What? Are you serious? I'm okay-"

"Ha-ha, its fine. Besides, our parents are enjoying themselves," he cut her off by placing his index finger on his lips, shushing her.

Himari sighed. "Fine," she mumbled.

~Karma's House~

The female placed her bag on the sofa as she sat on it while Karma changed into his normal attire and went to make dinner.

"Let's see... pork, beef, egg, milk... I'll make Salisbury steak, okay?" he asked and she nodded.

She started walking around the house where she visited always. When they were young, Himari would always visit his house to play with toy knives and toy guns. They were that violent since childhood that no one would want to be friends with them, except for each other.

He minced the onion and cooked it thoroughly in the olive oil until translucent, and then he took it out and let it cool. He then soaks the breadcrumbs in the milk and beat the egg.

He put the meat into a bowl and mixed it with salt and pepper until it combined. He then added the ingredients from before and mixes it until it started to stick together.

~Time skip brought to you by the infamous pervert Koro-sensei~

He placed the food on the dining table as you ran towards the table, drooling.

"You're drooling, Himari-chan~" he said. Then he took a tissue, wiping off her saliva which made her blush.

"Karma! You're embarrassing me…" she mumbled, puffing her cheeks.

He laughed. "Really, Himari… you're so cute I couldn't hold it anymore…" he said.

Before she could ask, he had press his lips against hers. She is shocked first, but then melted to the kiss and kissed back. He smirked by the kiss. Then, the two broke away for oxygen.

"Ne, Karma," the girl called.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"C-Can you feed me?" she asked, blushing furiously.

He is shocked, then nodded and smirked. He took a spoon of the food and said, "Say "Ahh"~" Then he inserted the spoon into her mouth.

"Delicious…" she muttered.

"Himari-Chan~"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he kissed her again.

"Karma-kun,

Thank you for the food and I love you too," she said with a smile.

"You're so cute, **Akabane** Himari," he said, smirking which made her blushed like hell.

"B-Bakabane!"

And the next day, the whole class stared at the both of them in awe. The two went to school together, holding hands.

"What are you guys staring at?" Karma broke the silence.

"If you guys still haven't know, Himari and I are now a pair~" he said as he snakes his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

The whole class went silent again.

"HEHHHHH?!"

 _ **In just a day, their relationship changed.**_

 _ **In just one day.**_

[OMAKE]

They didn't realized, that someone had been watching them all along.

"Nufufufufu~"

[In Just One Day END]


End file.
